


What’s the worst that could happen?

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: COVID-19, Drabble, Haircuts, Humor, Quarantine, Quarantine Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Dean’s hair is getting too long.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 7





	What’s the worst that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by Jensen Ackles’ amazing quarantine hair (which, in all seriousness, is quite amazing).

“My hair’s getting too long,” Dean whined one day as they were washing the dishes. “I’m gonna look like Sam.” He whipped soap suds off his hands and brushed an offending lock of hair from his forehead.

“I could cut it for you,” Cas said hesitantly. “If you wish.”

Dean shrugged and plunged another mug under the warm water. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

***

“Cas?”

“Yes?”

“What the fuck did you do?”

***

"Hey, Dean?" Sam asked, barely concealing his smile.

"Shut up, Sammy," Dean grumbled as he flipped up the hood of the hoodie he was wearing.

"I was just--"

"Don't!"

***

Quarantine: 1 

Dean:0

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!  
> <3


End file.
